Family secrets
by Glassbug
Summary: What happens when Bella is attacked and her mob family find out she's pregnant? How does a protective family act when one of their own is attacked? No one knows for certain, the only thing they do know is they will kill anyone in their way to protecting her.
1. Chapter 1 : Secret Reveals

Authors note: There's not many changes to this chapter just spelling and grammer corrections. I've had so many Beta's read this thank you to all of them.

* * *

><p>I stare through the door of the guest room clenching and unclenching my hands as I watch Bella resting on the bed while the doctor looks her over.<p>

I watch as she winces at the movement of his hand on her ribs. He keeps asking her questions and she quietly replies.

She hasn't seen me yet and I'm grateful for this one small mercy. I don't think she could handle me in this mood. I'd more than likely scare her more than she already is.

I have to hold back my anger as I watch her. The doctor looks my way and nods slightly letting me know overall she is fine and will survive physically.

I let out the breath I am holding and try to calm down. I know she's in more pain than she is letting on though.

'She is alive and safe now, but she is hurt.'

I keep chanting in my head as I try to keep my need for blood under control.

She has a black eye and a cut on her head. The doctor has been given orders to give her a full check over; I need to know the extent of her injuries.

I look at her and I want to kill the bastards that have hurt her; then I need to drag her to a church and marry her.

I have never felt so scared and weak in my life as I did when we drove over to the hospital to be with her.

Even after we were told she had discharged herself and left, I couldn't stop panicking.

Thankfully we knew she was heading to my house because she called Sam to pick her up.

I hear a throat clear and turn around to see my father and older brother looking at me. I signal for them to follow me and we walk into my office.

"What the hell happened?" I shout at them as the door closes.

I hate doing the whole mafia Dom thing on my own family but dad retired three years ago and my brother didn't want to be the dom; in his own words: 'Being boss kills the fun.'

I walk to the side table and start pouring some brandy, then, with glass in hand I sit behind my desk.

"We don't know." Emmett looks as pissed off as I am. My playful brother is gone and the mafia capo is here.

"We have Sam, Crowley and Stanley going through the surveillance footage from her apartment block and the surrounding blocks."

"When we find out who they are I want them dead." I drop my glass as I look in shock at my normally calm and pacifist father.

"Dad." Emmett chuckles "I thought you were a pacifist?"

"That's my daughter..." He says pointing a finger in Emmett's face "we're talking about and no one, and I mean no one lays a finger on one of my children and lives."

He is infuriated and we all know it. We're all the same, we want to kill the person that did this to her. I want to rip them limb from limb.

"Don't worry old man, when we find the bastard you can have a piece of him too." Sam comments as he walks through the office door.

"The Doc just left." He says looking at me.

"What did he say about our Bells?" Emmett asks rocking side to side as he looks at Sam.

"She's going to be okay but she doesn't want to see anyone till she sees you, Edward." I stand up from my chair and walk to the door desperate to see Bella.

"What else did he say other than she's going to be okay?" Emmett barks, I can see his neck nerve throbbing.

"Bells has told the doctor not to say anything more." Sam says staring Emmett down.

I close my eyes knowing the only place I'll get any answers is directly from Bella.

I get up and walk straight over to the door

I turn around just as my hand touches the doorknob.

"I want them found by the morning. I suggest we get the rest of the girls here and security doubled." I walk through the door and back upstairs to my Bella.

I stop just outside the closed door and take a deep breath letting it out slowly, in an attempt to calm down for my Bella before knocking gently and then pushing the door open.

"E...DWARD." I look over at the bed and have to hold back my anger.

She's curled up on herself with her arms wrapped around her middle in an attempt to hug herself in the middle of the bed.

She needs me to be strong and calm for her.

I walk over to the bed and sit down on the side of it facing her before I pull her into my arms.

I want to comfort her but I also need her to calm down and talk to me.

I hold her for the next hour as she cries in my arms.

At one point I take my shoes off and curl up on the bed with her.

Eventually she stops crying but we still keep our hands on each other in silence too afraid to speak until Bella breaks the silence.

"Edward, we need to tell everyone," she says pulling away. I look down at her confused as to why she wants to tell everyone now.

We have been dating for the last six months and we have kept it secret from everyone including the family.

Bella and I want this to grow our way; without the added family pressure while she finishes her masters at college.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months earlier.<strong>

I slowly wake up feeling a warm naked body next to me; the difference though is I feel the electric that I only feel when I touch Bella, in my bed.

My dream says it's Bella - my Bella in my bed naked, but my mind says it's not because Bella and I don't feel the same way.

I open my eyes to look down and see that it is my Bella. She's still asleep but it's real; she's here. I lie still as I watch her sleep peacefully.

I gently press a knuckle to her skin needing to see the truth about her being in my bed. My knuckle touches warm skin instead of sinking through the mirage.

I start to see all the ways she will leave me now as she realises the mistake we made.

My life is now over I can't live in a world without my Bella. She starts to slowly stir and I pull her closer to me for one last hug and kiss before she freaks.

Bella moans before she sighs out a seductive and breathy

"Morning." I watch her back arch off the bed as she stretches. Her breasts being thrust up into the sheet.

She looks absolutely gorgeous and delectable. Any other woman and I'd be jumping over that body and burying myself in her for a hard meaningless fuck.

Bella on the other hand I want to slowly lick and nip at her body as I make love to her.

Before I can get too far into my fantasy her back falls back into the bed and then she opens her eyes looking at the ceiling before turning to me.

"Morning." I smile back on my side to hide my raging hard on.

I start running my hand up and down her bare shoulder lazily as I memorize her for what I am positive the last time ever.

"I suppose we need to talk now, don't we?" I mumble frowning at the shoulder my hand's touching.

I don't want to talk; I know she thinks this is a mistake. The bigger question is will the few moments of drunkenness result in me losing my best friend?

We have known each other since middle school and in my family's eyes Bella is as good as my sister; but in mine she is my soul mate and too good, too innocent for this life.

"Mmmm." She says before rolling over and gathering the sheet up and wrapping it around her body.

"I suppose we do." She says as she walks around the bed heading for the private bathroom.

I close my eyes and roll onto my back sucking in a deep breath in an attempt to clear my head. I have to calm down, my nerves are shot.

How could I kill a man and be as calm as a cucumber, yet one look, one touch from Bella and my nerves are rattled to the core.

Before the breath fully leaves my body I jump in surprise as I feel my cock being surrounded by a hot breath and then warm wetness.

I pop my eyes open and look down to see Bella leaning over the bed naked. Her head slowly bobbing up and down my hard cock.

I can't help but throw my head back into the pillow and moan loudly as I fight my hands to stay on the bed and not into her hair.

"Bella." I open my eyes again and groan as I watch her taking me deep into her mouth.

'Shit this woman can suck cock'

Her hands start to gently tug on my balls and her breasts bounce up and down as she smiles seductively around my cock before she moans.

"Mmm" she hums around me making me moan and pulse more in pleasure. I open my eyes and decide to shove rationalization to the side as I open my eyes and watch Bella. I take my hand up and lean out to pull her up my body not wanting to come in her mouth.

She takes my hands and places my hands by my side giving me a husky .

"No touching." Instruction before wrapping her tongue around my cock head. I scream as I grip the bed sheets in my hands.

I start fisting and twisting the bed sheet under me to stop me from being forceful with her.

I have to remind myself the girl on top of me is a virgin- was a virgin-, she's also Bella and deserves more than just being used for sex.

She deserves to be passionately loved.

"Bella . . . . fucking hell . . . . . woman. .. . . ." I shout as I thrust up and cum into her mouth.

I can't take my eyes off her as she sucks and swallows my cum staring at me the whole time. I want to hold her and never leave this room again but we need to talk about what has happened the previous night and just now.

"Get your butt up in this damn bed." I growl trying to not lose my thoughts in the alcohol infused mist of last night's memories.

She lets go of me with a pop and I grin. I try to move but she holds me down.

As she stands I finally notice the little tattoo on her shoulder. The little purple and blue butterfly Her fucking perfect body, her firm breasts, her hot soft but firm skin is just there for me to touch, smell and see.

I look her over slowly to burn the image and feel of her into my memory.

The sight of her body upright and a clear view of her breasts makes my cock instantly hard again.

"You want to talk. Let's talk." She says as she crawls onto the bed by my feet and crawling up my body; slowly kissing my feet up to my groin.

When she gets near my cock she ignores it - no matter how much I try to push her mouth back towards it. I no longer want to talk, I want to feel, smell and touch her one last time. Starting with her paying attention to a certain part of my body.

She moves to my belly button then up to my nipples and starts flicking my nipple bar several times; which causes me to moan in ecstasy and get impossibly harder.

She snickers and then starts kissing up my neck and jaw.

"Bella." I moan before I feel her hand wrap around my cock.

I figure she is just going to give me a hand job, to tease me more before leaving me here as if it never happened and never talk to me again.

I'm wrong as she leans forward I feel her firm breasts press against my chest.

Before I know it she has her lips on mine and my hands bury into her hair as they absorb the feel of her hair. I moan and gently lick her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth.

She opens up and our tongues do battle against each other for dominance. I lose thought to the rest of my body as I feel and taste my Bella in ways I never knew.

I'm broken from the kiss by the feel of my cock being surrounded in a tight moist heat that fills my body with electric sparks as she slowly pushes down on my cock.

We both moan when I am fully buried in her. She presses her head to my chest and pants.

"Better than my dreams." I hear her mumble before she kisses my heart. I pull her head up to kiss her lips and neck. She sits up and I follow; kissing her lips hard whilst wrapping my arms around her body.

"Bella . . . we need to stop." I mumble desperately before going to kiss her jaw.

I know I'm right, we do need to stop. We need to talk this through and clear the air; set the world right before I become too addicted to her, but I don't want to.

My head repeats that we need to talk, but my body doesn't listen as my mouth wraps around one of her perfectly peaked nipples which fills the air around us with her moan.

I kiss her deeper and continue to bury my hands in her long hair as we fall backwards in our fight for dominance.

She sits up and places her hands on my chest as she starts slowly lifting herself up my cock.

"I love you Edward." She whispers into the room before arching her back and moaning as she sinks down on me fast. "Always have." I groan at her words.

She can't be doing this to me, not now as I growl in frustration at her slow but hard pace.

I can't take it anymore; I need her to go faster, harder even.

"Look at me." She demands as my hands go for her hips to start forcing her on me harder, to bury myself deeper into her.

I'm going to hell anyway, may as well do it in style.

My hands never make it to her hips. she bats them away from her body, barking at me not to touch her.

I look up into her eyes and I can see the love and lust mixing together in her eyes.

"Look at where we are. Watch as you move in and out of me."

I do as I'm told and look down to where we are joined.

My eyes open wide as I watch in disbelief at the sight of my cock disappearing and then reappearing from her heated core glistening with her wetness.

There's no better image in my head and I want more as I force my eyes to look up to see her eyes looking at me, lust filling them as she pulls on her nipple.

I link a finger through her nipple ring before I look at where we are joined again. I lift my free hand up and push a finger onto her clit. I am rewarded by her moaning deeply.

"I love you Edward . . . . . I want to be yours . . . . . Please let me love you." Her pleading just adds to the tightening and burning that runs through my body.

I snap my eyes up and look at her face when she moans and starts grinding erratically. I pull myself up and wrap my arms around her before taking her lips.

"Only if you let me love you too." I whisper and roll us over pushing her into the bed under me. She moans and I feel her muscles fluttering around me as I thrust harder into her marking her as mine.

"I never thought you felt the same." She whispers in my ear as I hold her tightly.

"Bella . . . . . please tell me. . . . . . You're close, baby. . . . . . I can't hold on much longer." I pant before I grab one of her breasts in my mouth and suck on it.

"Edward." She screams and arches into my body through her orgasm.

When she finally calms I grunt and pin her under me before I start thrusting erratically into her.

"Edward" she screams again and comes hard for a second time shortly followed by me.

I collapse onto her chest and she hums as her fingers go for my hair. I listen to her heartbeat as our breathing calms down and her heart settles before I roll to the side taking her with me. She leans her head on my chest as my hand trails against her body.

"Jesus, woman." I mumble and bury my hands and nose into her hair taking her scent in.

"So where do we go from here?" she whispers into my chest.

"Where do you want it to go?"

"I want you." I feel the tears falling onto my chest. I roll her over so I am on top and look into her eyes.

"You have me baby." Kiss. "I'm all yours . . . . ." Kiss. "I've only ever wanted you." Kiss.

She smiles at me and buries her hands in my hair and kisses me until we break apart and she yawns.

I get off the bed and pick up the sheet again before placing it over her. "Let's get some sleep." I whisper only to be answered by her gentle snore.

I fall back asleep, with her wrapped in my arms; into a peaceful dream of her before I wake up a few hours later and we share a third round of hot steamy sex.

Nothing further is said. It doesn't have to be; she knows how I feel and I now know how she feels.

*End flashback*

* * *

><p>"About what?" I ask as I sit back and rub a hand against her cheek staring into her good eye. I need to make sure she means us and not something else.<p>

"About us." She mumbles as her eyes travel around the room and she fidgets slightly before looking back at me. I move a strand of hair away from her face and look at the bruises covering it. Her beautiful face is marred with bruises and some swelling.

I note every visible injury I can see on her face, planning to inflict the same to the bastards that attacked her.

"Bella, we agreed not to say anything." I say as my brows scrunch and I try to work out what was done or said to her. She knows we agreed to this for her safety, why would she want to endanger herself like this?

"I know, but we have no other choice now." She looks so small and scared.

I've not seen her as scared as this in years. My anger grows at which ever bastard made her feel like this. She should never feel like this, I promised her she would never be scared again.

The last time she looked this frightened, I had walked into her home and pulled her out of the pantry when Charlie was charging around the house trying to beat her up in a rage.

I cup her good cheek and gently rub my thumb over her lips "Bella, what's got you so scared? Please talk to me baby." I plead gently rubbing her neck in reassurance.

"Please don't be angry at me." She begs before turning her eyes down as she mutilates the tissue in her hands.

"Bella, I would never be angry at you, this isn't your fault baby." I whisper stroking her arm as I try to reassure her. She looks up at me with eyes so wide with fear.

"You did nothing to deserve this." I say looking into her eyes.

She takes a deep breath and then lets it out before stuttering quietly through tears.

"Edward, . . . . . . I'm pregnant."

I stare at her in shock, pregnant? I have a child.

I've made a child with Bella and it is growing inside her?

My eyes fall to her stomach as I shakily hold a hand out and touching her flesh. flesh that was soft and now is firmer to my touch.

"Edward?" She whispers and starts to shake slightly in my arms.

"You're pregnant?" I ask with a grin wanting her to say the words again.

"You're not angry?" She whispers looking at me with wide eyes. I lean forward, grab her head and kiss her passionately before I whisper against her lips.

"Tell me again?"

"Edward, I'm pregnant with your child." She whispers and kisses me again.

We stay happy for a few minutes till she hisses as she moves and I remember we are here because she was attacked.

They attacked my pregnant girlfriend. My eyes slowly travel down to her stomach where my child is hidden and back up again to her terrified face. 'They attacked my Bella when she is pregnant.'

The fury hits me at the bastards that attacked my Bella.

She was my woman and not only that but they also attacked my unborn child.

"Dad, Emmett." I shout pursing my lips and narrowing my eyes at her, at the top of my voice not taking my eyes off Bella as hers go wide with fear.

I hear the door open and their footsteps before the door closes.

Bella is looking frightened at me, and I can't help it I'm so mad. All I can see is the red blood thirst mist of anger that surrounds me.

"What's wrong Edward?" I get up off the bed and look at them. "I want whatever bastards that did this found NOW." I seethe and point to Bella.

They look at me as if I am crazy as I pull at my hair and pace the side of the bed. Those bastards attacked a pregnant woman. My pregnant woman.

"I'm sorry." I hear from next to me in a quiet timid voice. It's the only sound that breaks through my anger.

I snap out of my anger and look down at her. She looks absolutely terrified as she wraps her hands around herself and sobs.

She's shaking on the bed in full blown hysterics now and I smack my head for being a moron.

The baby.

All I know about pregnant women is that they generally need to stay calm. For our baby's sake I need her to calm down.

It also dawns on me she's right; we need to tell them that we are together. The baby has to be our priority from now on.

"Bella, you need to calm down..." I say as I climb back onto the bed. I gather her into my arms. "This isn't good for you or the baby." I say gently. While playing with her hair in reassurance.

I hear a gasp from the doorway and look up to see mum standing there with tears in her eyes as she covers her mouth with her hand.

I look at my dad and see his fists clenched at his sides.

"You're not angry at me?" Bella whispers and I look at her again and smile gently.

"No Bella, never, I'm angry at the bastards that did this to you." I kiss her quickly on her good cheek and wrap my arms around her protectively.

I can't help but to splay my hands over her flat stomach.

"Bella, what can you tell us about the people that did this to you?" Sam says with his usual calming voice.

I can hear his anger even though he is doing a better job at hiding it than the rest of us.

"I know who did it." She turns to me again. "I'm sorry Edward, I tried to fight back but he got angry and started hitting me harder."

"Bella, who is it?" Dad asks as he moves forward slightly and hugs her. I notice the deadly look in his eyes.

"His name is Riley Biers." I catch Sam, out of the corner of my eye, pulling out a pen and paper and he starts scribbling notes.

I climb onto the bed behind her and pull her into my arms and hold her tight. She relaxes slightly into my body and sighs. I need to feel her near me again to feel her safe in my arms.

"He's in my English Lit class. I told him no and to stop . . . and to leave me alone. He wouldn't take no for an answer." She cries and stutters.

It takes just one gently placed hand for her to start calming down again. I also bury my head in her neck and place a chaste kiss on her neck.

I let out a breath when she settles down again and a bigger sense of relief fills me when I realize this isn't mafia related.

I look back up and pull her away from me as I try to hide the fact we are together. Sam leaves and mum rushes forward.

"My poor baby." Mum cries as she gets on the bed and I climb off before I do something stupid like make love to her in front of our audience. "He did all this because he got you pregnant," mum turns to us and looks at dad. " Carlisle, I want him found now." She barks at him narrowing her eyes.

I try not to, but end up laughing at Mum's conclusion on the baby's father as dad mutters a "yes dear" to her.

"Edward, this is not a laughing matter." She snaps at me with a clenched jaw.

No better time than the present.

I let a breath out and walk forward again. I press a kiss to the top of Bella's head before placing a hand on her stomach.

"Mum, it's my child Bella's carrying." I say staring at the pillow next to Bella with a small grin. "And as for you." I look at Bella before catching her chin.

"What is there to be sorry about?" and kiss her deeply to show her how happy I am before climbing back onto the bed behind her and wrap my arms around her spreading my hands out over her stomach.

I sit protectively covering our child with my hands only for her to lean back and her hands are placed over mine as she sighs in content.

Mum squeals and dad's jaw drops while he looks at us.

"Yesssssssss, finally you two got it on." Emmett crows grinning as he bounces up and down. He's placed a bet on this I know it.

"Edward." I look up at my dad. "If you ever break my daughter's heart there will be no place on earth that you can hide from me."

"Thanks Dad." I smile knowing he has no problem with the situation between me and Bella.

"I hate to break this up but we have that meeting to go to." Sam's voice fills the room from the doorway.

"Sorry love I've got to go. I'll be home as soon as possible." I kiss Bella one last time before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her stomach. Bella giggles quietly as she runs her hand through my hair.

I walk out as dad walks forward and kisses Bella's head telling her he loves her.

"What have you got?" I bark at Sam the minute we are all in the hall and the door shuts behind us.

"The bastard was picked up outside a bar, drunk. He's at the dockside warehouse."

We get to the top of the stairs and I smile as Alice and Rose run past us heading straight to Bella. By the time we are down the stairs all we can hear is squealing presumably because Bella or Mum have shared the news about the baby.

I nod to Alec as we get to the door.

"You're to stay here and keep an eye on the girls." He slumps as he looks dejected but I need someone to watch Bella and I trust him.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the warehouse half an hour later. After the driver gets out and looks around we jump out.<p>

"I get first punch at the bastard and this is going to be drawn out. He is to suffer."

"I get seconds." Dad growls as we head through the warehouse door.

"Dibs third" Sam chimes in.

"Why do I have to go last?" Emmett whines loudly.

"Cause you weren't quick enough." Sam chuckling and opens the door.

We walk into the warehouse and see a brown haired guy tied to a chair, his head leaning back snoring which angers me more when he should have been fearing us, instead he's fast asleep.

"Someone wake this bastard up now." I shout in my mafia dom voice. One of the runners run forward and throws water all over his head.

He gasps as he jumps and pants in shock as he looks around the room

"What the fuck? He yells.

"Where the hell am I?" He barks and then pulls on the restraints "Do you know who I am? Let me go now!"

I grab my gun from my trousers and point it at his head.

"Do you know who I am?" I mimic his pathetic attempt to take control, the guy looks at me shocked that I have not responded.

"I am Edward Cullen, boss of the Seattle mafia." His face turns white as my name registers in his mind. He obviously knows my surname at least.

"What do you want with me?" He says, fear appearing in his voice.

"I want some information to start with." I say enjoying the false sense of survival he seems to have.

"I don't know anything. Please, my family is rich. They will give you whatever you want. Just let me go." He says fast as he looks around pleading to be let go

"Do you know Isabella Swan?" I ask in a neutral tone.

"Oh, that dried up bitch. She's not worth the chase." He says it in such a tone you would think he had stepped in dog shit. Before I get to hurt him dad punches him in the stomach.

"That's my daughter you're talking about you sick bastard." I watch as Riley gulps.

"And our sister." I snap before punching him hard in the face breaking his nose in the process.

"I didn't know man. I've been trying to get her attention for months. I just wanted to fuck her." He says before Dad punches him again.

"And that gives you the right to beat her up?" I shout in question before throwing a second punch in his stomach.

I signal to Emmett and he walks over to the table filled with props for using on our guests.

"I want him strung up and stripped now." I bark walking back over to Sam and give him my coat.

I watch as two of the runners untie him from the chair and then they hang him up.

While his clothing is being stripped from his body I put some rubber gloves on and pick up the ginger wedges before smiling at Emmett.

I signal for him to follow me with the salt and a scalpel before going over with the ginger in my hands.

"You battered a member of my family and not just any member. No, you had to hit the woman carrying MY child." I seethe as he gulps.

"I am telling you now, you are not leaving this building alive and your death won't be quick." I say grinning enthusiastically as I replay Bella telling me she's pregnant.

As I say that I walk up behind Riley and wedge the ginger root up his ass making him scream.

I hold my hand out and Emmett hands me the scalpel.

I walk to his front and find someone has brought a chair for me to sit on.

Taking his cock in one hand I start slicing deeply into it but not enough to remove it. All the while he screams and thrashes against the restraints.

"Oh shut up, this is nothing yet." I bark. He whimpers and then starts begging. After several minutes of listening I get fed up of hearing his cries and pleas.

"For the love of god someone gag this asshole." I bark just as Sam walks up and stuffs a knotted tie in his mouth. "Much better." He snaps harshly before I continue to slice at his penis till I get to the base.

I hand Emmett the scalpel and take the bowl of salt from him before taking Riley's cock in my hand and rubbing the salt into the cuts. He screams and thrashes against the restraints as the salt goes into his flesh.

I punch him hard in the stomach before taking the knife from Emmett again and cut his balls in half and dunk them in the salt.

He screams harder before fainting. "Someone wake the asshole up." I bark as Sam walks forward and plunges a syringe into him - I can only presume it's full of coke or heroin.

I pick up the knife again to continue before being interrupted by a phone ringing.

I raise a brow at dad as he walks out of the room to answer it.

I turn around and continue cutting Riley up some more.

Before I can rub the salt in the new cuts, dad reappears and walks behind Riley signaling for me to come over.

"Sam, take over." I snap before I walk over and look at his face.

"Bella woke up screaming from a nightmare." He looks at me deep in concerned. "If she doesn't calm down the doc wants to forcefully sedate her."

We both know where we stand on sedating my Bella. We won't do it because it causes more harm.

"Edward, the stress isn't good for her in her condition. She needs to rest and be calm for the baby's sake."

I run a hand through my hair and pull hard as I make up my mind on what's more important.

"Call them back, the doc is not to sedate her no matter what."

"Edward?" he asks furrowing his brow.

"Just do it." I bark.

I turn my back to him and smile at Riley "Well, it seems like my time with you is over Riley."

I start taking my clothes off as a runner walks forward with a rucksack.

"Have fun boys but before you leave here take your clothes off and burn them; with him." I say smiling menacingly.

I know they will make him suffer, just not as well as I would have.

I put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt before leaving the building.

* * *

><p>It takes forty five minutes to get home.<p>

I leave the car at the building entrance when I spot Alec and throw the keys at him.

Walking upstairs I find the doc arguing with Esme.

"You are not sedating my baby." She screams at him.

"Mrs. Cullen, it is in her best interest. The stress is not good for her."

"You are not sedating her. She doesn't need it." I bark at him.

"But Mr. Cullen. . ." before he gets any further I pull out my gun and point it at his head. He gulps and I bark at him to leave before I do something he will regret.

Giving the gun to mom, who has a satisfied smile on her face, I walk into the guest bedroom and find Bella curled up in a ball on her side in the middle of the bed.

"Hi." I whisper before climbing in and wrapping myself around her.

"Hi" she sniffles back and tries to smile.

"Why don't I run us a bath and then you let me pamper the gorgeous mother of my child."

"Okay" she whispers as she rubs her tears away. I get up off the bed and bend down to pick her up and carry her back to my room- our room, after today she is not going back to her apartment.

I deposit her on the bed gently and kiss her before walking into the bathroom and starting the bath.

Bella is my future and I'm going to show her how much. She and any child she carries into this world are my everything.

Nothing is enough, too much, or too hard for my family.

I start the bath and light some candles. I also throw some towels on the warmer.

I look down and realize that the floor may get slippery, so, I make a note to get some bath mats purchased tomorrow and put a towel down to prevent my girl from falling.

When I'm happy with the bathroom I walk back to the bedroom. What I see makes me smile.

Bella is peacefully asleep on her back in the middle of the bed with her hand resting on her stomach.

I walk up to the bed and place a gentle kiss on her head before unbuttoning her blue shirt. When I get to her stomach, I lean down and place a kiss on our little ones hiding place.

"Ciao piccola Sono tuo padre e tu e tua madre che amo. Ti prometto che farò tutto quanto in mio potere per proteggere entrambi. Si vorrà per niente la mia principessa."

"If you promise her the world now she'll expect it when she gets here." I look up at my soon-to-be wife and smile widely. I place another kiss on her stomach and crawl up her body.

"Did you enjoy your nap Mrs. Cullen-to-be." She laughs loudly.

"Edward, I will not marry you because I'm pregnant." She says firmly when her laughter finally calms down. I lie down over her body gently and look deeply into her eyes.

"Bella, this is my baby, and her or his mother we are talking about; it is expected for you to marry me."

I brush my hand over her good cheek. While her eyes narrow and her lips go tight.

"And it's expected that we do marriage, sex and then babies; so far we are doing the last two first." She snaps back forcefully.

"There you go, so all that's left is marriage, then wham full house." I say trying to fight her argument with a grin.

"I'll think about it." She says through clenched teeth before she places a kiss on my lips then sitting up. "Is the bath ready?"

"Yes, my love" I sigh shaking my head in defeat. She gets up and drops her shirt on the floor. I gasp at the bruises on her back. There's a large boot print on the left side of her back.

There maybe none on her chest but her back is riddled with them.

"Is it really that bad?" she asks quietly looking over her shoulder at me. I look into her eyes. I want to lie to her but I feel like she doesn't want me to do that.

"Edward, please don't lie to me." She pleads not looking at me as I sit in silence.

"Turn around." I say figuring this is the best way to show her and pull out my phone.

She turns and I take a photo of her back.

I walk forward and wrap my arms around her and place the phone in her hand.

"Oh." Is all she says before turning in my arms and running her hand through my hair.

I look into her eyes and kiss her passionately.

She jumps up wrapping her legs around my waist grinding her core into my body.

I place my hands on her Legging covered ass.

"Love, you have too much clothing on." She starts pulling at my t-shirt.

"Bath." I whisper before capturing her lips again. I start walking us into the bathroom as she grinds onto my hardening cock.

When we get near the bathtub I tap her bum and she drops her legs.

The second her feet touch the floor, we start ripping each other's clothes off between kisses. We break up enough for me to help her into the bath.

I watch her closely as she slowly slips into the tub and she hisses as the water surrounds her.

I get in behind her and pull her to me. I'm not going to have sex with her till we talk, even though I'm hard as stone and desperate.

"Baby, we need to talk." I whisper into her ear as she lays on my chest.

"I don't want to." She grumbles and leans forward and I pull her back.

"Isabella, we are going to talk now." I state firmly, "this is not a debate we need to talk."

"I've already told you we are not getting married." She snaps at me as she starts to turn around.

"I want to talk about this one." I say pulling her back to my chest and spreading my hand over her stomach.

"Oh." She turns a beautiful shade of red and I press a kiss to her collar bone.

"How long?" I ask not sure which question of the hundreds floating around in my head I should ask first.

"How long what? How long till she arrives or how long have I known?" she asks quietly against my neck before kissing my jaw.

"Both," I mumble picking up the soap and washcloth to start rubbing the cloth over her body.

"I've only had it confirmed today but she is due in six months."

"How long have you suspected?"

"The last two weeks." I sigh into the water as I realize the last two weeks of worry have been about baby telling her mommy she's there.

"So, no stomach flu."

"No, just morning sickness," she smiles as her hand goes down to her stomach and she turns her head to my neck. "Are you really okay about this?" I can't help but to put my hand over hers.

"The baby? Yes. Your refusal to marry me? No." I state firmly.

"Why is me marrying you so important?" She asks before yawning and melting deeper into my body.

"Because, as far as your safety and the baby's is concerned, you are a target for every other mafia family now."

"They don't know about me." She states matter of factly.

"They do and if they don't they will soon. Our son will make himself known soon and he is the next heir to the Cullen family." I turn her chin to me, "Baby, I am not letting you go anywhere without protection either."

She turns in my lap and pushes my legs together.

"Edward, I am not going to marry you because I am pregnant."

"Baby, please" I plead. I'll even get on my hands and knees and grovel if I have too. "My name is what will protect you the most."

I stare deep into her eyes trying to find the small spark of reason, hoping she can see how desperate I am to protect her. I have to protect her, I know I can't live without her in my life.

"Edward, I will not marry you because of the baby." She kisses me and slowly runs her hands down my body till one is grasping my cock and the other is pulling on my nipple ring.

I gasp in pleasure at the sparks running through my body just from these little touches.

"I will marry you when it's because of love, not the life I'm carrying." She whispered seductively between kissing me deeply; muffling my moans as she sinks on top of me.

"Bella . . . . . . I want to marry you . . . . . because I love you." I whisper around her lips as she grinds on me slowly.

"Prove it." Is the last thing either of us says before we engulf ourselves in each other.

A sensible person picks the right time for his battles and now is not the time for this one.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: Not many changes at this point but a lot more changes in the other chapters. I hope it is worth the wait by the looks of it I also now have a proper Beta too.<p> 


	2. 2: Parental Truths

A/N: Sorry about the delay all. I'd like to thank Dowlingnana who has stepped in to Beta this chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter

* * *

><p>I wake up a couple of hours later when Mum sneaks into my room to check on us.<p>

Bella and I finished our bath then cuddled into bed together.

I've never been a cuddly person; except for when I'm with Bella.

She snuck out again when the gate buzzer went off to say someone was coming up the drive.

I cuddle up to Bella again and I can't help but to put my hand on her stomach.

_Bella's is going to kill you if you don't leave her stomach alone soon._

Just as I nod off again the door opens and I hear the near silent footsteps of my father.

He stays still for a few minutes and just as he turns I speak up.

"I'm too old for you and mom to be watching me when I'm asleep, let alone when I'm sleeping with a woman." I can't help but to take a jab at him, the truth is I need to talk to someone.

"Mom was in tears at the door. I wasn't expecting to find my children fast asleep." He replies as I open my eyes and look at him. He looks back with a genuine smile on his face. He looks exhausted but torturing someone does that to you.

"Do you and mum need to leave anytime soon?" I ask, quietly wondering if Dad can help me make sense of everything in my head.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, quietly frowning as not to disturb Bella. I decide to be honest with him.

"I. . . . I don't know."

"Well, we can stay for a bit and I'm here if you want to talk."

I look down at Bella and kiss her head while sliding my arm from under her head.I get out of the bed and signal for him to follow quietly walk to the guest room opposite the master room and Bella. I don't want to go too far away from Bella in case she needs me.

When we get into the room I throw myself onto the bed where I stay for a few minutes getting my thoughts together.

"Talk to me son."

"Bella's being awkward." He chuckles quietly which doesn't surprise me.

"How so?"

"She is refusing to marry me." He looks at me with wide eyes and a slacked jaw.

_Believe me I know dad._

"What do you mean she is refusing?" He obviously can't believe what he's hearing.

I rake my hand through my hair and let a breath out before repeating her line to dad.

"She won't marry me because she's pregnant." I tug on my hair hard in frustration.

"Damn stubborn woman." He mutters bringing a hand up to his mouth and frowns as he gets on the opposite side of the bed.

"I know. She wants me to prove that I want to marry her because I love her."

"Well, there's hope then. What do you plan to do?"

"I've had the ring ready for the last month." I shake my head and smile at the thought of the ring I bought Bella that's currently hidden two feet away from her. "I've been waiting for the right moment."

"There never is a right moment son." At that I realize he is right; there is no right time.

"I thought I had lost her today. When the hospital called, I wasn't sure what I would find. The one thing I did know was I wouldn't survive without her." I start to relieve the emotions that coursed through my body during that mad drive to the hospital.

"How long have you loved her?"

"Since before you let me bring her home - I think." I smile at him.

"How do I protect her and the baby when she won't take my name?" I'm lost. I don't really want to lock her in the house but I need to make sure she . . . . . no both of them are protected.

"Edward, I don't know what to say, all I can do is tell you what I did when I begged her to take our name." I look at him shocked.

I never knew he asked Bella to take our name. When did he do that?

* * *

><p>"You asked Bella to take the Cullen name? When?" I ask finally getting the words out of my mouth.<p>

"About a month after she joined us." He smiles as if he is reliving a memory "She refused then. We spent hours arguing it out."

He shakes his head as I remember the stubborn bad mood Bella had been in just after she moved in.

"What happened?" I can't help but ask curiously as I look at him.

All I know is whatever upset Bella had nothing to do with Charlie; she wouldn't tell me what though.

"In the end she refused protection as well, so, I had some of our people go to the school with you guys and keep an eye on her. After a few weeks I literally put people in the school."

"Dad, what happened?" Dad always promised that we would never need protection in school, so why did he send someone?

"One of my enemies went after her. They were too scared to go after you boys and Alice. So, they figured there was something special about her because of her security, so I had people go in."

"None of you ever knew about it and none of the others ever will." He says pointing a finger at me. "Especially Bella."

"She will kill you if she ever finds out." I say, smiling at the thought of my Bella killing dad if she ever found out.

"Oh, don't worry, I did found out." My head snaps up as I see my slightly sleepy Bella standing in the doorway. She's wearing my old school sports jersey that says Cullen on it and I feel myself getting hard.

"Bella, love what did you find out?" My dad smiles at her trying his Mr. Innocent act.

"Carlisle, you sent us away on holiday. Then, when I came back, the janitor was new and wouldn't leave me alone.

The office secretary changed as did the science lab technician and assistant coach. The only reason I didn't hit the janitor after he followed me to the bathroom was because he had a gun on him."

I stare at my dad in shock; damn, she never misses a thing. Then a thought sinks in. How did she know he was one of our guys?

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" I hold my hand out to her. She takes it and curls up into my lap, where I hug her tightly.

"I called Esme when I went to the bathroom. She spoke to Carlisle and then told me 'he was my security detail.' She makes air brackets and rolls her eyes at the same time.

"So, that's why I got the cold shoulder and no brownies or dessert for two weeks." I look at Bella who just smiles back at me while dad stares slack jawed.

"Why did you never say anything?" He asks and I have to know why too.

"Esme made you suffer better than I ever could." She smiles innocently as Dad and I chuckle.

Damn, my woman knows how to hit hard without actually hurting someone.

"When I got home she told me there had been an incident and that's why we went away.

Everyone went out and we had a full blown argument over it.

Let's just say in the end Esme said I had two choices; I either accepted the protection or she was chaining me to a wall. She wasn't willing to lose a child."

We all laugh whole heartedly because that is exactly what mum would do.

"I've never been able to work out why she did that but after Esme asked about the janitor we had him replaced."

"She also insisted that I learned to fight and fire a gun." Bella says timidly from my lap.

"When did that happen?" Dad asks shocked while I just stare; as Mum's never been the violent type.

"When you would all go out, I would take Bella to the meadow and have her shoot at targets."

We all turn to the door and look at Mum who has now entered the conversation.

Bella starts laughing and we all turn to her.

"What's funny dear?" Mum asks, curiosity written all over her face.

"First shot." Bella blushes and I just shake my head. Not sure whether I want to know or not. Before I can ask dad beats me to the punch.

"Do I want to know?"

"The first time Bella shot the gun she hit a squirrel." She gets out between giggles.

"I was aiming for your Pavarotti CD we mounted to a tree." Bella says with an innocent smile.

"So that's where my CD went. Every time I replaced it, it went missing."

We all burst out laughing like old times. I take a deep breath in as Bella curls up in my arms.

I can't help but look into her eyes before giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you." She whispers to me.

"As I love you baby." I whisper back and put my hand over her stomach, again.

"So, when's the wedding? Obviously it needs to be before you start to show." Mum asks excitedly from Dad's side.

I silently groan and bury my head in Bella's shoulder.

_Bad timing Mum!_

"There is no wedding." Bella states firmly.

"What?" Mum screeches,

I can't help but to feel sorry for my parents. How the hell did they cope with her stubbornness all these years?

"Do you have any idea how big of a target you now are? Are you stupid or . . . . . or . . . . . what the hell is going through your head young lady?" Mum snaps and I look at her shocked.

I want to step in to keep Bella calm but Dad's stern face says to keep quiet. Bella stands up so she is level with Mum.

"I don't want my marriage to be forced or expected. I want it to be because I'm loved; not the result of getting pregnant."

I watch as Bella's face contorts in pain and distress as she crumbles on the floor in a crying mess. My heart breaks as I look at her. Does she really have no idea how I feel about her?

I look at Dad and see his head bowed in shame. He seems even more lost than I am. He signals to me to follow him. I look over and see both mom and Bella crying in each other's arms. I sigh one last time and leave the room. Once the door is closed I leaned my head against it.

* * *

><p>I pull myself away from the door and turn around slowly to look at dad.<p>

"I never knew she felt like that." I watch dad pinch his nose and walk into my bedroom. I follow behind knowing he will speak when he finds the words he wants.

"Edward, you need to prove to her. We both know how stubborn she can be. She is so similar to Esme sometimes it's scary I think I'm looking at a younger version of her." He says, as I realize that he's right, but, how do I do it? I pull at my hair as I fall back onto the bed and sigh.

Bella will keep saying no the harder she is pushed. The deeper her heels dig in, the less likely she will say yes even if her heart says yes. I should know the amount of times I've seen her say no because she was pushed too hard.

"Dad, we need to back off from Bella." I say with as much determination as possible, even though I doubt it will work.

"What do you mean?" Dad raises an eyebrow at me as we look at each other.

"We need to go through the slow approach."

"Edward, there is something I need to ask you." I look at him and nod my head to continue.

"Was this planned?" he says in his quiet dom voice. I look at Dad wrinkling my brow as I study him until I realize why he has asked.

"No, I never planned any of it, falling in love with my best friend or getting her pregnant."

I can't help but smile. "That doesn't mean I'm not glad it happened."

"She's your world isn't she?" He says in his dad voice again, smiling at me.

"I don't think I would have survived this long if it wasn't for the fact I get to come home everyday to see her." I chuckle with a wide grin.

"So, that's why you moved three blocks from her apartment." Dad chuckles and I smile before nodding

"Yeah, it gives her space but allows us to be close enough. I can pop over and visit or she can visit me easily enough."

"So, what are you planning?" he asks, taking a seat on the bed as I sit up against the other side.

"I've got to convince her to stay here or at least go home with you and Mum."

I can't have her on her own right now. Dad raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm worried something may happen and she will have no help nearby."

"Edward, the doctors say she will be fine as long as she rests." I raise an eyebrow at him in cockiness, tapping my head until he realizes the problem. This _is_ Bella we are talking about.

"Ah . . . . . yeah . . . . . umm." I can't help but laugh as I clench my fists behind my neck and look at dad's mouth as he opens and closes it.

"I think the girls have had long enough, let's see what they're doing?" He says and gets off the bed quickly heading to the door.

Good distraction old man.

We walk back into the bedroom and I wish we hadn't as we look at mom and Bella sitting on the bed.

"Anyway, when Carlisle found out I was expecting Edward he shipped me off to Brazil for three months with Emmett and Alice."

"What did he do?" Bella asked as her hand wanders over her stomach. They were both sitting on opposite sides of the bed facing each other.

"Actually no, what did you do?" Bella says smiling widely.

"I refused to bake for him and when I did I hid the cookies so the house smelled like my baking but he couldn't find anything. When I really wanted to make him suffer I would give Emmett a cookie."

"And the little sod would come and eat it in front of me." I heard my dad grumble from beside me.

"I had a hard time getting back into your good books." He says looking at mum as he shakes his head.

I watched as Bella smiles brightly and sighs before she then yawn.

"Come on love lets go back to bed." I said as I pull on her hand and she gets off the bed.

"But your parents are still here."

"We are staying the night honey." Dad says as he hugs her.

"Let me at least check the bathroom then." She says to Dad but he won't have it.

"We can look after ourselves. You go look after my grandbaby and rest." As Dad hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"Fine." She mumbles then hugs Mum before walking over to our room.

"Thank you" I put a kiss on Mum's cheek and clap Dad on the back. "See you in the morning."

We would sort everything out in the morning with fresh eyes and a clear mind.

* * *

><p>AN: I won't be posting Sunday as my nieces and nephews are dragging me down to LEGOLAND.

See you all as soon as I get back


	3. authors note

I've published the next chapter in a new file as I've had a lot of readers pm me that they can't leave a review on the new content you can find it here with chapters 1-4

s/11598054/1/Family-secrets-the-redo

Enjoy

Glassbug


	4. Carlisle out take

A/N:

I'm throwing all the outtakes here and starting to republish this story on a new file so I hope this is okay for you all.

This outtake is from Carlisle after he has left Rileys between Chapters one and two with part of this covering a diffrent perspective of chapter 2. I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>We finally finished ripping Riley apart an hour ago but I was still too worked up so I decided to go for a drive.<p>

I couldn't let Bella see me like this, I was a raging monster. Her bruising had looked minimal but she was my baby in my eyes and it hurt to see her like that.

I typed in the code to the security gate of Edward's house. As I pull into the drive I'm greeted by Esme in tears.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Quietly go and look in Edward's room." She smiles at me.

I quietly sneak upstairs and then into Edward's room. I push the door open gently and my breath catches at the sight.

I can't help but lean against the wall and smile.

My two youngest children are asleep arm in arm. I notice that the blanket has moved off of Bella so I go and pick it up and pull it over their sleeping forms.

I get part way to the door when I'm stopped.

"I'm too old for you and mom to be watching me when I'm asleep, let alone when I'm sleeping with my woman."

"Mom was in tears at the door I wasn't expecting to find my children fast asleep." I reply with a smile on my face.

I turn around and lean against the wall to look at Edward.

He has that troubled look on his face.

"Dad, do you and mum need to leave anytime soon?"

"Is everything okay?" I've not heard that voice since Edward begged me to take Bella in.

"I. . . . I don't know."

"Well we can stay for a bit and I'm here if you want to talk."

* * *

><p>Edward looks down at Bella and kisses her head while sliding his arm from under Bella's head<p>

He gets out of the bed and signals for me to follow him.

We quietly walk to the guest room where Edward sits on the bed.

"Talk to me son."

He runs his hand through his hair and the son I'm looking at is only 14 years old not 28.

"Bella's being awkward." I chuckle and the fact this isn't unusual for her.

"How so?"

"She is refusing to marry me." I look at him shocked.

"What do you mean she is refusing?" I can't believe what I am hearing Bella knows the importance of our name.

"She won't marry me because she's pregnant." I watch as he tugs on his hair.

"Damn stubborn woman." I mutter and get on the opposite side of the bed.

"I know. She wants me to prove that I want to marry her because I love her."

"Well there's hope then. What do you plan to do?"

"I've had the ring ready for the last month." He shakes his head and smiles. "I've been waiting for the right moment."

"There never is a right moment son."

"I thought I had lost her today. When the hospital called I wasn't sure what I would find. The one thing I did know was I wouldn't survive without her." I smile as I realise how much she means to him.

"How long have you loved her?"

"Since before you let me bring her home." He smiles at me.

"How do I protect her and the baby when she won't take my name?" I don't know what to say but to tell him something I never wanted to admit.

"Edward I don't know what to say, all I can do is tell you what I did when I begged her to take our name."

"You asked Bella to take the Cullen name? When?" he looks at me shocked.

"A week after she joined us." I smile as he looks on shocked. "She refused then. We spent hours arguing it out." I shake my head as I remember the stubborn girl in front of me.

"What happened?" I look up and find my sons curious eyes staring at me.

"In the end she refused protection as well so I had some of our people go to school with you guys and keep an eye on her after a few weeks I put people in the actual school."

"Dad, what happened?" I can see the worry in his face as he tries to work out what happened.

"One of my enemies went after her. They were too scared to go after you boys and figured there was something special about her because of her security so I had people go in."

"She never knew about it."

"She would have killed you if she ever found out." I nod but before I can say anything I'm interrupted.

"Oh don't worry I found out."

"Bella, love what did you find out?" I smile trying my innocent act.

"Carlisle, you sent us away on holiday and then when I came back the janitor was new and wouldn't leave me alone. The office secretary changed as did the science lab technician and assistant coach. The only reason I didn't hit the janitor after he followed me to the bathroom was because he had a gun on him."

I stare at her in shock, I knew the janitor had been flagged but I never realised how? or Why? Thank god my Esme told me and I had one of the boys go and check it out.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Edward asks in concern as he holds his hand out to her. She takes it and curls up into his lap.

"I called Esme when I went to the bathroom. She spoke to Carlisle and then told me 'he was my security detail.'."

"So that's why I got the cold shoulder and no brownies or dessert for two weeks." I look at Bella with a smile.

"Why did you never say anything?" I have to know why.

"Esme made you suffer better than I ever could." She smiles innocently as Edward and I chuckled.

"When I got home she told me there had been an incident and that's why we went away.

Everyone went out and we had a full blown argument over it.

Let's just say in the end Esme said I had two choices I either accepted the protection or she was chaining me to a wall, she wasn't willing to lose a child." We all laugh whole heartily.

"I've never been able to work out why she did that but after Esme asked about the Janitor we had him replaced."

"She also insisted that I learnt to fight and fire a gun." She says timidly.

"When did that happen?" My wife was never the violent type. My Esme couldn't hurt a fly.

"When you would all go out I would take Bella to the meadow and have her shoot at targets."

We all turn to the door and look at my wife who has now entered the conversation.

Bella starts laughing and we all turn to her.

"What's funny dear?" Esme asks.

"First shot." Esme blushes and Edward just shakes his head. "Do I want to know?"

"The first time Bella shot the gun she hit a squirrel." She gets out between giggles.

"I was aiming for your Pavarotti CD."

"So that's where my CD went. Every time I replaced it, it went missing."

We all burst out laughing like old times. I watch as Bella curls up with Edward and they have a small kiss.

"I love you." She whispers to him.

"As I love you baby."

"So when's the wedding obviously it needs to be before you start to show." Esme says excitedly from my lap.

"There is no wedding." Bella states firmly. "What?" Esme screeches, I can't help but to start to feel sorry for Bella.

"Do you have any idea how big of a target you now are? Are you stupid or . . . . . or . . . . . what the hell is going through your head young lady?"

I would step in but Esme has always had a way with Bella that I will never understand.

"I don't want my marriage to be forced or expected. I want it to be because I'm loved not the result of getting pregnant." My heart breaks as I look at Edward and then Bella as she cries' on the floor.

I never wanted my children to grow up with all of the beliefs I was bought up on by my parents.

I never wanted my children to grow up in a world of arranged marriages unless they asked us to.

I was supposed to marry a close family friend to bring us closer with the Denali family but before the contract was cancelled, three months before the wedding, we found out Esme was pregnant.

I never really was in love with Carmen but we were close. My heart had belonged to Esme and I fought the contract with my father but he wouldn't have it.

He agreed to cancel it when I told him Esme was pregnant with my eldest child and we were wed within a month.

Emmett arrived 7 months later. My dad was still angry but stepped back when he saw my Emmett himself.

He had tried everything to talk me out of the marriage, even accused Esme of sleeping with other men. I wouldn't budge, I didn't even want a mistress and I never took one.

Esme turns to me and I see the pain in her eyes. We never told our children the whole story only parts of it.

Esme wanted to tell her everything and I had no objections. I signal to Edward to follow me and we leave the girls together.

* * *

><p>"I never knew she felt like that." I turn to my son and walk him into his bedroom.<p>

"Edward you need to prove it to her. We both know how stubborn she can be. She is so similar to Esme sometimes it's scary, I think I'm looking at a younger version of her."

Edward seems to get lost in thought. I just hope whatever he plans doesn't backfire.

"Dad we need to back off Bella."

"What do you mean?" I ask him as I look in to his eyes they have a sparkle in them and he has a mischievous look I've not seen in years.

"We need to go through the slow approach."

"Edward there is something I need to ask you." I know he may take this the wrong way but a little nagging thought in the back of my head.

"Was this planned?" He looks at me shocked and then He realises why I've asked.

"No, I never planned any of it; falling in love with my best friend or getting her pregnant. That doesn't mean I'm not glad it happened." I notice the smile and the pride on his face.

"She's your world isn't she?"

"I don't think I would have survived this long if it wasn't for the fact I get to come home to see her." He laughs as I look on at my love struck son.

"So that's why you moved three blocks from her apartment." I chuckle and he smiles sheepishly before nodding his head.

I'm glad to see my son finally happy.

"Yeah it gives her space but allows us to be close enough, I can pop over and visit or she can visit me easily enough."

"So what are you planning?"

"I've got to convince her to stay here or at least go home with you and Mum."

I raise an eyebrow at him. He's being so overprotective again I want a reason before putting my hand in the fire.

"I'm worried something may happen and she will have no help nearby."

"Edward the Doctors say she will be fine as long as she rests." He raises an eyebrow at me and I realise, this is Bella we are talking about she won't sit still to save her life.

"Ah . . . . . yeah . . . . . umm." And my son becomes an idiot by laughing at me. I grab my composure and go to my defensive solution. "I think the girls have had long enough let's see what they're doing?"

We walk back into the bedroom and I feel my embarrassment get worse rather than better when I hear the end of Esme and Bella's conversation.

"Anyway when Carlisle found out I was expecting Edward, he shipped me off to Brazil for three month with Emmet."

"What did he do?" I heard Bella ask as we rounded the corner and I watched as my wife leaned against the head board.

"Actually no, what did you do?" she asks trying to hide her amusement.

"I refused to bake for him and when I did I hid the cookies so the house smelled like my baking but he couldn't find anything. When I really wanted to make him suffer I would give Emmett a cookie."

"And the little sod would come and eat it in front of me." I grumbled remembering the time he sat right next to me chewing away on a chocolate chip cookie- My favourite.

He was innocently oblivious to how Esme was using him as a torture device against me but when they got older they took part in it joyfully.

I had bought her flowers, diamonds, fur coats, everything and anything to get her to give me a dessert or biscuit or something.

"I had a hard time getting back into your good books." I say as I walk up to my wife and wrap my arms around her.

Bella smiles at us then yawns.

"Come on love lets go back to bed." Edward says as he pulls on her hand and she gets off the bed.

"But your parents are here."

"We are staying the night honey." I say after spying the alarm clock saying its 2am.

I hug her good night like I always do hoping she will go to sleep and have a decent night's sleep.

"Let me at least check the bathroom then?" She asks and I'm not having that either.

"We can look after ourselves. You go look after my grandbaby and rest."

I hug her tightly to me and use her hair to mask my mouth "Just be good for me tonight and do as you're told."

"Fine." She mumbles then hugs Esme and walks out the door.

"Thank you" Edward says before kissing Esme's cheek and clapped me on the back. "See you in the morning."

Following after her, I turn to my smiling wife.

"Well this has been a day for the record books." Esme says.

"How so?"

"Are you ever going to forget the day you found out you were going to be a granddad for the first time?" She asks and I smile.

No I won't. the only days to compete against this are the day I married Esme, the days she told me she was pregnant and the birth of my children or in Bella's case the day she became part of our family.

Today overall was a good day.

"Come here woman." I pull on her arm and she moves to me.

I hold her ass in my hands and she wraps her legs around me I walk us to the bathroom.

Today has been a great day for our family.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this and just remember the new published Family Secrets is on a new file called Family Secrets (the re do) and is now on to chapter 5 of the story. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
